


【GGAD】隐秘玫瑰4

by dahliax



Series: 【GGAD】隐秘玫瑰 [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald - FandomHarry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 08:29:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahliax/pseuds/dahliax
Summary: 架空向AU，双王子梗，战败质子梗。





	【GGAD】隐秘玫瑰4

      阿不思做了一个梦，梦里是他儿时的花园，种满红色、粉色与黄色的玫瑰花朵（注1），早已在记忆中模糊了面容的母亲端坐在长长的石凳上，温柔地轻抚着最小的女儿阿莉安娜那一头美丽柔顺的红色长发。阿不思迷迷糊糊地想着‘我是已经死了吗？所以上帝将我送来幻境的国度了’，他试图伸出手去，想去抓住母亲的藕色刺绣裙摆，就如他很小很小的时候那样，却被一双骨节分明的修长的手阻止了，用不容分说的力量将他强行拖入了一片暗夜星辰的光幕里，然后阿不思看见童年的花园开始分崩离析，最终像泡沫般全部破碎消失了，阿不思更用力地伸出手去，想握住什么，然后他醒来了。

      阿不思像从水中刚捞起似的的水淋淋的，身上的白色棉质睡袍几乎全部被汗水浸湿了，他的手被另一只手紧紧握住。天光微微开始发白，阿不思悄悄的坐起身，看着清晨第一缕的阳光轻柔洒在那只手的主人的脸上，那头比阳光还要灿烂的金发肆意狂放，尽管伏在床沿，闭着双眼陷入沉睡，也丝毫无损于那张脸庞的英俊桀骜。阿不思仿佛要去触碰那缕阳光似的，用另一只手轻轻地抚摸着那些金色的卷曲发丝，‘起码他睡着的时候还是很可爱的’，阿不思在心里暗暗感叹道。金发的少年脑袋微微地挪了下，阿不思赶紧撤回了那只在把玩头发的手，突然觉得有点心虚，继而想抽回被握住的手，这时候盖勒特抬起脸来，阿不思正对上那双蓝宝石一样的眼眸。盖勒特在眼里的影像聚焦之后，看见那头火红的卷发，一对灰蓝色的双眸正在凝视着自己，一个激灵后彻底醒了过来。“你醒了？”盖勒特立刻伸手去抚摸阿不思的额头，确认过体温后才放松下来，说道：“太好了！我马上去让人给你送些吃的来！”未等阿不思回应，盖勒特已经离开了房间。此时此刻，以及后来的很多时刻，阿不思都觉得盖勒特本人像一阵风似的，突如其来，又骤然消失。

      希尔德夫人拿着盛满食物的托盘进入房间的时候，看到红发的俊秀少年端坐在雕花的四柱床上，透过暗紫色的帘幔缝隙，正在打量床边的巨幅画像，画上那是一位金发蓝眸的美貌贵妇，眉眼与盖勒特酷似。希尔德用凯尔特语轻轻地说道：“这是已故的皇后陛下，也是盖勒特殿下的生母，这房间原本就属于她。”阿不思转过头来礼貌地微笑，开口问道：“这位夫人，请问我应该怎样称呼您比较合适？”“叫我奥斯特拉就好，盖勒特殿下告诉我，要像侍奉他一样侍奉您。”希尔德将银质托盘慢慢地放到床边的斗柜上，向阿不思行了个礼，继而告知：“殿下说他晚些时候会再来看望您，请您先用餐，然后好好休养。”阿不思点点头，“谢谢你，奥斯特拉。我的名字是阿不思，还有，你的凯尔特语说的真好。”希尔德莞尔一笑，牵起眼角的皱纹：“这也是殿下让我来侍奉您的原因，祝您早日康复，我先告退了。”

      阿不思看着银质餐盘里的食物，几片面包、一个煮鸡蛋、几片火腿和一碗肉汤，让阿不思眼睛一亮的是看起来像柠檬果酱的小碟子，只有上帝知道他有多爱吃甜食，尤其是柠檬味道的，他会像只猫咪般的把盛果酱的碟子全部舔舐干净的。阿不思终于填饱了这几日颠簸的肠胃，退烧后的身体仍有些疲软，而这一张大床又是如此绵软舒适，他放任自己被包裹在深紫色的被褥里，又重新陷入梦境。这次的梦让阿不思显得局促不安起来，他梦见熟悉的金发英俊少年，在他耳畔一声声唤着“阿不思……阿不思……”，炙热的吐息喷在耳垂上，他蹭着他的发梢，他抚着他的双唇，他舔着他的掌心，他吮着他的手指。（注2）阿不思觉得脑内的清明渐渐被剥离，他很想捂住双耳，抗拒这种逐渐失控的恐慌感。阿不思张开双眼，才发现窗外的日光已经西斜，他支撑着坐起来，‘我一定是睡的太久了，才会做这些乱七八糟的梦的’，他一边忿忿地想着，一边起身开始换衣服。

       阿不思一直喜欢保持冷静，尽可能远离濒临失控的漩涡，天性里理性的成分总能占上风，这种天分从他幼年时期就开始显露端倪。可少年时的他并不明白，终有一天，埋在阴影里的那颗嫩芽终会破土而出，滋生蔓延，缠绕住心  脏，无处可逃。

      阿格斯顿这间卧室处于非常偏僻幽静的角落里，似乎与整座城堡隔绝了开来，透过二楼的窗户往下眺望，似乎还拥有一个独立的小花园。阿不思在独处这段时间里，似乎都没有看到任何仆从、女佣等经过，立即就从心里认定似乎只有盖勒特本人和那位看起来很和善的老夫人可以出入这里，其他人不知道什么原因都被禁止靠近。在几近傍晚的时候，盖勒特出现在了视野里，他敏感地察觉到了二楼那双美丽的眼睛在注视着自己，仰起脸来给了一个意味深长的微笑。

     “阿不思，你看起来好多了，或许我们可以聊一下，然后共进晚餐？”盖勒特作出邀请，然后望着他的玫瑰等待回答。“当然，盖勒特。”阿不思回答道。年轻人总是有话题可聊，从陈年趣事到战局形势，两人竟是意外地不谋而合，无论是对于通过对外征战转化国内民众矛盾的做法是否妥当，还有关于领主与封地的制度改革是否迫在眉睫，两人一致认为盲目扩张是很愚蠢的行为，更何况那些旧式贵族们各个都心怀鬼胎，指望他们口头的忠诚是种可笑的自负。两人的谈话十分愉快，带着少年人的意气风发，阿不思几乎都要忘记自身的人质处境，微笑着得出结论：“我想我们可以成为最好的朋友，盖勒特。”金发的少年眼神里闪过一丝光芒，语气笃定：“阿不思，我才不要做你最好的朋友，你的主没有告诉过你吗？”盖勒特停顿了一下，眼神渐渐沉下来，轻笑道：“我在追求你，阿不思，总有一天，你会站在我身边。”

 

**Author's Note:**

> 注1:红色玫瑰代表炽热的爱恋，粉色玫瑰代表初恋与禁忌之爱，黄色玫瑰代表歉疚与等待。  
> 注2:这一段他他四句，对应主语为GG，AD，GG，AD。耳鬓厮磨部分，请自行脑补。
> 
> 然后，自本章开始，盖哥开始直球攻击，笑。


End file.
